Shop till you Drop
by Luckyme22
Summary: this is a fun story where cammie, bex, liz and macey are going shopping. set after CMHAHTS. also my first fanfic
1. Let the torture begin

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked, as freezing icy water was poured all over me. "What did you do that for?"

"Not our fault you wouldn't wake up" Bex said, clearly happy that she got to tip the bucket on me.

"But-" I started, about to give a very good explanation on the other ways of waking me up, Macey interrupted.

"Hurry up and get out of bed, we have a LOT of work to do"

I wanted to complain, but the look on her face told me it was better to do as she said. So, I slowly got up out of bed and passed Liz, who gave me a cheerful good morning, went to the bathroom. I should probably tell you about myself. My name is Cameron 'Cammie' Morgan, and I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women alongside with my best friends Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton and Macey McHenry (yeah, yeah, senator's daughter, we all know that!). Liz is a genius, Macey is a fashionista and Bex is the strongest. My mum is the headmistress and one more tiny thing: It's a school for spies and we are all spies in training. Also, today we can go to town and Macey, Bex and Liz decided to take me shopping which I absolutely hate.

When I got out of the bathroom, I received painful torture.

Finally after, what felt like 500 hours of straitening, curling, lining, dressing up, waxing, powdering, and applying makeup, we finally went down to the great hall to have breakfast. It was waffles with a bunch of toppings. Then we set off, let the torture begin…


	2. Something surprising

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! You made my day!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously not Ally Carter**

At first Macey wanted to take me to Bardot, but Bex wanted to take me to Supre, so they had a mini argument while Liz and I was listening. It was quite funny. It went like this:

Macey: Bardot is so much better than Supre! Get that in your stupid brain!

Bex: What!? Bardot sells things for sluts! I don't know if you've noticed but Cammie is NOT like you!

Macey: Are you saying that I am a slut?

Bex: That is exactly what I am saying!

Macey: At least, I have dated more boys than YOU!

Bex: Look, we came here to talk about shops not boys so we ARE taking Cammie to Supre!

Macey: No, we're not!

Finally, Liz interrupted: "Why don't we let Cammie decide?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go Cams?" questioned Macey.

So, they all turned to me, it was very intimidating. I had no idea where to go, so I just pointed to the closest shop which was ValleyGirl. We all walked in and everyone split ways. Bex went a opposite direction to Macey while Liz stayed with just roaming with me. But it was only about a minute when Bex and Macey both sprang out of nowhere holding up outfits and said at the same:

"Look at this!"

Bex and Macey glared at each other, and Liz whispered, "Go on, try them both,"

I grabbed the glaring twins' attention by saying I was just going to try them on both outfits. They both following not saying a word. I went into the dressing room and examined the outfits. Macey had given me a beautiful white halter top dress where the lining at the bottom has a mix of pink, purple and blue swirls and the stopped at about half my thigh. It fit me perfectly, but it was kind of short for my liking. But Bex's dress was perfect; it was dark purple, casual, flowy and, best of all, it stopped at my knees. When I came out I gave my verdict:

Macey: Well, was my dress good?

Me: Well…

Bex: My dress was better, wasn't it?

Liz: Just tell them, Cammie

Me: Okay, so Macey, your dress was nice but Bex's dress suited me more.

Bex: YES! I told you it was too short for her, SLUT!

Macey: Fine but next store, I'm going to win.

As Bex and Macey continued arguing, Liz and I sneaked away to pay for the deep purple dress and put away the soft white dress. We did this routine for the next few stores until something very, well, surprising at Dotti.

Liz and I were carrying all the bags (they were SO heavy but Macey and Bex didn't want to carry any, but sweet Liz helped me out) behind Macey and Bex as we came out of the eighth shop (I was getting VERY tired), we went into Dotti and saw the most surprising, crazy, out of the world, in your dreams, amazing, honestly there are not enough words in the English language to describe it.

 **A/N: Left you hanging, huh? Thanks again for all your reviews. Also, can you tell me what they see? Maybe, I'll use your ideas**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


	3. The boy of my dreams

**A/N:**

 **Look, I'm sorry, you must've thought that I was dead. But I'm not! The thing is that I had school and all of that, but I'm pretty sure that you don't really want to hear my pathetic excuses so let's get on with the story…**

IT WAS THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS!

We all froze up, well except for Macey who just said, "I don't have time for this reunion because I got to go shop,". But, other than that we were all pretty shocked. But just as quickly it started, Grant had taken Bex someplace to probably stick his tongue down her throat while Jonas sweetly took Liz away and they started talking about god knows what. Zach just stared right at me smirking way too much.

"Guessing you were expecting me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, nodding towards my outfit. Blushing, I straightened out my dress and looked back up at him. That's when I noticed how close we were, I could see his facial features had changed into a man, but of course a really hot man. I also noticed a small scar on his forehead, his jet-black hair covering it. My hand flew up to his scar, stroking it, and just then a piece of my hair fell from behind my ear inviting Zach for a kiss. And of course, Zach instantly agreed, his arms circling my waist and pulling me closer. We leaned in and our lips met and made an instant spark, but all too soon it ended, leaving me breathless. Still in the same position, Zach huskily whispered, "Do you want to go somewhere private?", I merely nodded, dazed by him. He picked me up bridal style, took me somewhere.

After a few minutes, we ended up in a playground that was deserted. Yep, shocking.

"Err, why are we here?" I asked, after Zach had put me down.

Smirking, Zach replied, "Don't worry, we're not going to make out here," His smirk grew bigger, as I blushed crimson. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I followed Zach, until we met a tree.

"Zach, what are we doing?" I asked, clearly frustrated.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl, come inside," was all I got. So, I climbed inside the tree. Never thought I'd say this but WOW was that tree amazing; it was just like one of my passageways.

"Wow Zach, where did you find this? I mean just WOW!" I said, flabbergasted.

"I thought maybe, we could meet up and talk here in like the holidays." Zach sheepishly said, his smirk turning into a shy smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet," I smile and go up to him to give a short well-deserved kiss. But before I could pull away, Zach deepened the kiss making our worlds collide and explode together. I pulled for air, and leaned my forehead against his. We stared deeply into each other's eyes, and I noticed his smirk grow bigger as he said, "Or we could just make out," I rolled my eyes and decided to give him what he wanted. I crushed my lips against Zach's; he froze in shock for minute. But in that minute, I deepened the kiss, erupting moans from both of us. He pulled me closer, and asked for entrance into my mouth. I wanted to see how far he would go, so I didn't let him. I could tell he wanted it badly though. His tongue fought with mine, but when that didn't work, his hands went up my shirt and I let out an extremely loud moan. Zach was quite happy with that, his hands easily unhooked my bra. I gasped and Zach smirked. What a stupid smirk he had! So, I slid my hands underneath his shirt and pulled it off in a matter of seconds. This led to Zach pulling off my shirt as well. I ran my hands down his abs and pulled away for air for the last time. We were panting as we put our clothes back on and walked down to the mall.

Later that night, after telling my loving (not the sarcasm) roomates/best friends what happened, I found a note in my pillowcase:

 _Hey Gallagher Girl,_

 _Meet in the tree tomorrow at 12 sharp._

 _Love you_

 _-Z_

I smiled. I cannot wait for tomorrow. In fact, today might have been the best shopping ever! All because of Zach. Oh, the things that boy does to me.

 **A/N:**

 **So that was the end of that story. Soz on taking so long to finish it though. Also, can you guys tell me if the Zammie moments were good. Thanks a lot**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

 **Okay, so a lot of you reviewed and said that to update. So, I'm just going to tell you now:**

 **THIS STORY IS FINISHED!**

 **But if you want, I can write a sequel**

 **Luv ya**

 **Luckyme22**


End file.
